Haz conmigo lo que quieras
by storiesaboutlife
Summary: Bella no ha tenido mucha suerte, su infancia fue algo triste y su vida adulta no ha ido a mejor. Después de la muerte de sus padres se ve obligada a emprender un camino por el que jamas creía que tendría que caminar. Pero no todo son piedras en el camino y hay veces que encuentras flores en medio de tanta basura. BxE TODOS HUMANOS


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es solo mía. _

**Advertencia**: _Historia Rated M_

* * *

¡Hola a todos/as!

Llevo algún tiempo leyendo historias de por aquí y ahora me he decidido a inventar mi propio fanfic.

He de advertiros que esta no es una historia común sobre Edward y Bella y que quizá no a todo el mundo le guste. Es algo que me ronda la cabeza hace mucho y que por fin he plasmado en palabras. Espero que esta pequeña introducción a la historia os guste y así poder seguir subiendo capítulos.

* * *

PVOB

**Viernes 17 de Mayo de 2013.**

Miro a través de la ventana como empieza a oscurecer, se está haciendo de noche y eso solo quiere decir una cosa; pronto llegará él.

Como todos los viernes me encuentro en una de las suites más caras de la ciudad esperando a un conocido y prestigioso empresario de Seattle.

Edward Cullen es uno de los hombres más ricos del estado. Tiene varias propiedades y posé una empresa de construcciones que funciona realmente bien.

Tiene una vida social agitada, muchos compromisos e infinidad de asuntos que atender y eso le impide tener una vida privada convencional.

Y ahí es donde entro yo, trabajo para una conocida Madame de Seattle. Durante el día soy una ocupada y aplicada universitaria y por la noche soy la puta de lujo de Edward Cullen.

Lo hago para poder costearme mis estudios ya que sin este trabajo no podría seguir estudiando. Al principio sentí asco de mi misma pero con el tiempo entendí que tan solo era una forma de seguir adelante y conseguir lo que yo quería.

Era joven pero la vida me había puesto en situaciones ralamente duras y no pensaba darme por vencida.

El único error que había cometido durante todo ese tiempo era el de haberme enamorado de Edward.

Sabía que era un cliente y que nuestra relación no iría mas allá de aquella elegante suite donde nos encontrábamos cada viernes, había algo en él en su mirada y en su forma de hablar que me cautivaba.

Nuestra relación se basaba únicamente en el sexo, ni siquiera sabía mi verdadero nombre, pero era inevitable que mantuviéramos algún que otra conversación. Habíamos hablado de infinidad de cosas, como libros, gustos musicales y cine. Poco a poco se había ido creando un circulo entre los dos, me había dado cuenta de que era un hombre nombre y sincero . y me parecía una pena haberlo conocido en esas circunstancias. Pero cuando se marchaba los sábados por la mañana y me dejaba sola en aquella enorme habitación, me daba cuenta de que en el fondo éramos muy distintos y de que jamás podríamos compartir una vida juntos.

_Toc toc… _Pican a la puerta, me tenso inmediatamente, voy hacia la entrada y una vez allí me miro en el espejo. Me atuso un poco mi larga melena castaña, observo mi reflejo en el espejo. Abro la puerta y ahí está él.

Y sin mediar palabra se lanza ansioso a mi cuello, cierra la puerta con el pie y me empuja hacia dentro. Nos besamos, nos saboreamos lentamente, me muerde lentamente el labio inferior y sigue besándome sin darme tregua.

Se separa de mí durante unos segundos, se quita la chaqueta y la tira al suelo, se desabrocha los botones de la camisa. Yo lo miro mordiéndome el labio y ansiosa por saber que vendrá a continuación. No deja de mirarme intensamente, hay fuego en su mirada y eso me calienta todavía más.

-Desnúdate.- Le obedezco inmediatamente. Se desabrocha los pantalones y se los quita mientras me observa.- No te quites los zapatos, quiero follarte con ellos puestos.

Vuelve a lanzarse sobe mi como si fuese un animal, ansioso, con fuerza.. Me empuja hacia la cama y caemos sobre ella.

Mis manos se vuelven locas acariciando su perfecto cuerpo, el no deja de morder y lamer mis pezones. No deja de tocarme, acariciarme y lamerme y me está volviendo loca.

Lentamente una de sus manos desciende hacia mi sexo. Mete de golpe dos de sus dedos y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que gemir de placer, los mete y los saca rápidamente. Mientras tanto sigue torturando mis pezones. Yo agarro las sabanas con fuerza y me dejo hacer.

-ooohhh… Edward…- No me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando me gira y me sube las rodillas hasta dejar mi trasero en una posición demasiado expuesta.

-Te voy a follar desde atrás, agárrate bien.- Me cojo al cabecero de la cama y apoyo mi cabeza en el almohada. Noto como su miembro invade mi vagina de un solo movimiento fuerte y duro.

Gruñe como un animal enfadado, me coge de la cadera con su mano derecha y me embiste con fuerza, con la otra mano me acaricia el clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el.

Gimo y grito d puro placer, sigue y sigue fallándome fuerte. Muerde mi oreja, gime y ese sonido me enciende todavía más. E inevitablemente me cierro entorno a su pene y siento el eco de ese magnífico orgasmo en mi vientre. Seguidamente se derrama en mi interior.

Segundos después nos encontramos estirados en la cama, intentado controlar nuestra respiración.

Me coge de la cintura y me aprieta contra él, me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y emite una especie de ronroneo. Baja una de sus manos a mi culo y con la otra vuelve a pellizcar uno de mis pezones. Necesito un momento de tregua así que me separo un poco de el

- Eres insaciable…- Sonríe de medio lado, vuelve a intentar atacarme pero lo separo.- Por favor déjame unos segundos.- Hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza.

-Vamos Marie es nuestro última noche… necesito exprimirte al máximo.- sus palabras me dejan noqueada. ¿Nuestra última noche? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cómo que nuestra última noche?- Mi voz se eleva un poco por la reciente noticia.

-Sí ¿No te lo ha dicho Renatta? Hoy es la última noche que pasamos juntos.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Voy a casarme y no puedo seguir con esto.

Después de oír esas palabras mi mundo se derrumba. Y lo peor de todo es que yo me lo he buscado.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido la la introducción?

Dar opiniones y serán bien recibidas. Gracias :)


End file.
